Tus ojos de tormenta
by R.Monet
Summary: Hermione regresa a Londres después de diez años desaparecida. Allí se encuentra con sus amigos y también con sus antiguos demonios. ¿En plural? No, qué va, únicamente con su antiguo demonio de iris de color tormenta.


¡Hola! Cómo mañana tengo tres exámenes importantísimos que todavía no he empezado a estudiar, he decidido perder mi tiempo en algo productivo. Este one-shoot podría calificarse como una paja mental que tengo desde hace unos… tres años. Está ambientada diez años después de la guerra mágica, y es completamente EWE (¿Epílogo? ¿Qué epílogo?). Lo único que mantengo es la pareja Harry-Ginny. ¡Disfrutad!

* * *

><p><strong>Tus ojos de tormenta<strong>

Aquella noche Londres estaba parcialmente oculto bajo el _smog_, esa niebla tóxica tan propia de la ciudad. Era diciembre, un mes muy cruel para Hermione Granger quién apenas podía soportar el frío. Se encontraba en el puente de Westminster, contemplando embobada la fachada gótica de la abadía. Su cuerpo estaba arropado por un enorme abrigo de paño que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y, no contenta con ello, se tapaba la colorada nariz con la bufanda.

Un salvaje cierzo le agitaba el cabello y la bruma amortiguaba el sonido de sus pasos por la calzada a pesar de caminar con unos tacones de diez centímetros. Tenía las piernas congeladas ya que se había enfundado un vestido blanco bastante corto, pero la ocasión lo requería. Giró a la derecha y salió a una bocacalle poco concurrida, el vapor salía de entre sus labios dibujando formas en el aire. Las farolas emitían una luz nacarada contra los ladrillos de piedra de los edificios y, al final de estos, se levantaba una vieja cantina. El letrero de madera rezaba "El Caldero Chorreante". Hermione sonrió y observó de nuevo aquel local tantas veces visitado por ella en su adolescencia. A primera vista parecía normal, un tímido bar muggle sin misterio alguno. Lo que los londinenses no sospechaban siquiera, es que estaba regentado y frecuentado por magos y brujas.

Hermione se arregló el pelo y la vestimenta antes de tirar de la manilla de la puerta por primera vez después de diez años. Enseguida llegó a sus oídos el rumor de la juventud: un coro de voces hablando al mismo tiempo, risas, una canción sonando en la radio mágica… Pero por encima de todos los sonidos, escuchó con mayor claridad una voz. Su voz. Fría, inerte, propia de una sierpe.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, y la concurrencia calló de inmediato al verla. Pasaron tres segundos en los que nadie se movió y que le dieron tiempo a Hermione para ver quiénes estaban aquella noche en el Caldero Chorreante. Pudo ver la pecosa cara de Ginny al lado de su hermano Ron, al cual los ojos se le salían de las órbitas. Harry estaba a la izquierda de la pelirroja, en ese momento la cogía de la mano. También la miraban los gemelos, Theodore Nott con una embarazadísima Luna Lovegood a su derecha, Blaise Zabini, Neville Longbottom y Astoria Greengrass que mostraba la elegancia propia de su familia. Y muy cerca de ella, dos ojos de acero fundido taladraban a Hermione.

El primero en hablar fue Ron, cortando el anonadado silencio.

-¡Hermione! ¡Has vuelto!

Esta frase pareció sacarlos a todos de su sorpresa y se levantaron para abrazarla y darle la bienvenida. Todos menos dos personas. Draco y Astoria permanecieron sentados, y ella entrelazó sus manos con las de él, haciendo que el anillo de compromiso que ambos lucían fuera claramente visible. Hermione no se percató de este detalle hasta que estuvo sentada a la mesa, con un gin-tonic enfrente y el calor de sus antiguos amigos. Todos se habían unido después de la guerra, formando un grupo tan extraño como fuerte y sólido. A pesar de sentirse a gusto allí, ubicada de nuevo entre Ginny y Ron, la mirada constante e impertérrita de Draco la incomodaba. Él tenía un semblante inexpresivo, pero la fuerza de sus ojos denotaba una auténtica locura endemoniada. La odiaba. La odiaba por haberse marchado.

-Dinos Hermione, ¿dónde has estado?- La cuestionó George, inclinando la cabeza.

-Cuando me marché no tenía planeado a donde ir y el primer sitio que se me pasó por la cabeza fue la Ciudad Eterna, Roma. Pasé los primeros cinco años allí, incluso hice una carrera universitaria muggle. Me gradué en Historia del Arte y estuve trabajando como guía turístico hasta que me cansé. Los tres años siguientes viví en París, trabajando en el Museo del Louvre como restauradora de pintura barroca. Más tarde viajé a Nueva Orleans y después a España.

Todos mostraron su interés por saber más cosas de la década que habían pasado separados. Le preguntaron si había dejado la magia de lado y ella respondió que no, nunca había dejado de usarla, pero creía que también debía desarrollar su vida como muggle. La conversación derivó hacia la vida de los otros, por ejemplo el bebé venidero de Theo y Luna, o la boda que había tenido lugar seis años atrás de Harry y Ginny. Hermione les dio la enhorabuena a ambas parejas mientras dirigía un vistazo hacia Draco con disimulo.

Joder, allí estaban sus ojos otra vez. Astoria observaba a su prometido con preocupación y comprensión, le acariciaba la espalda por encima de la camisa negra. Hermione pensó que se merecía su aversión y el odio que le profesaba. Al fin y al cabo ella se lo había ganado a pulso. Hace diez años era justamente lo opuesto, él la amaba con todo su ser. Estuvieron un año juntos después de la guerra, yendo de cama en cama, de ciudad en ciudad. Y una noche, mientras él dormía, Hermione se desapareció con una pequeña maleta y nada más.

Su relación fue demasiado tórrida, sus sentimientos se enfrentaban en una lucha ambarina y gris. Insultos, besos, peleas, gritos, gemidos, caricias, dolor y odio. Pero a pesar de todo, se amaban. Llegó un momento que Hermione se derrumbó, era débil para soportar una vida con Draco, había demasiadas diferencias entre ellos. Él era un mortífago y ella pertenecía a la Orden del Fénix. En ese momento sus amigos la despreciaban por haberse enredado con Malfoy sin saber que después se convertiría en uno de sus mejores aliados.

La guerra y la muerte de sus padres le enseñaron que lo adecuado era alejarse de los problemas y olvidarlos. Cuál fue su sorpresa al descubrir que no podía olvidar a Draco. En esos diez años, no hubo ni un solo día que no pensara en él. Ni él en ella. Pero había recompuesto –malamente- su vida con una mujer aristocrática y muy bella con la que estaba a punto de casarse. Y aun así, Draco sentía el ardiente deseo de ir hasta el asiento de Hermione y besar sus labios de manzana.

Draco decidió marcharse con su mujer lo más pronto posible, así que en cuanto pudo se despidió con un frío adiós, dejando tras de sí la suave sombra de la melancolía. Luna y Theo fueron los siguientes en marcharse, con una sonrisa. Poco a poco la mesa se fue vaciando, y Hermione se despidió de Harry, Ginny y Ron emotivamente, prometiéndoles que no se volvería a marchar. No sabía que incumpliría esa promesa.

Se dirigió en coche a la antigua casa de sus padres de la que era propietaria, en las afueras de Londres. Era un edificio de dos plantas, rodeado de un bosque precioso. El último tramo de camino hacia la entrada lo hizo corriendo puesto que había empezado a llover torrencialmente. Mientras intentaba recordar cuál de las cinco llaves era la correcta, el cabello se le pegaba a la cara y los truenos resonaban en el cielo.

Entró por fin en la casa, seguía igual que como la recordaba, intacta. Si inspiraba muy fuerte podía reconocer el olor de su madre, a detergente y sándalo. Volver a su habitación le trajo muchos recuerdos. Había fotos mágicas de Harry, Ron y ella y posters de algunos grupos muggles. Se metió en la cama enseguida, no sin antes darse una ducha. El sonido de la lluvia repiqueteando en la ventana era una gran banda sonora para dormir.

No soñó, estaba demasiado cansada para hacerlo. Disfrutó de la negrura de su mente durante muy poco tiempo. La despertó un desgarrador alarido que se coló por la ventana. No sabía qué hora era, pero la noche cerrada ofrecía una oscuridad profunda. Se incorporó y oteó el bosque que rodeaba la casa, apenas se veía nada. Seguía lloviendo con violencia animal, a pesar de ello Hermione bajó a la planta baja y salió en camisón.

Las plantas de sus pies se hundieron en la tierra mojada, se echó el pelo mojado hacía atrás y se sumergió en el bosque buscando el lugar de donde había provenido el alarido. El ligero camisón se pegaba a su piel, tenía el pelo de los brazos erizados. Estaba congelada, caminando entre los árboles sin apenas discernir las formas de los troncos. ¿Por qué no se había llevado la varita? Tantos años como muggle la habían desentrenado.

El follaje se hacía más espeso a cada paso que daba, hasta que llegó a un pequeño claro y, allí, empapado, se encontraba Draco esperándola. Estaba de pie, en todo lo alta que era su altura. Su pelo mojado era del color del estaño y se le pegaba a la frente. Tenía los carísimos zapatos manchados de barro.

-¡Grité tu nombre en sueños durante meses!- Sus ojos rugieron como la propia tormenta.

-Draco, me tuve que ir, me estaba volviendo loca.- Se explicó ella con desesperación.- No podía continuar así.

-¡Yo te amaba! ¡Lo hubiese dado todo por ti, una sangre sucia!

Se acercó a ella y la sacudió por los hombros, el contacto le quemó la piel a Hermione que intentó zafarse sin resultado. Al final, pudo liberar un brazo y abofetearle, por la agresión y por el insulto. Él la miró con odio y le devolvió el golpe. Hermione se derrumbó en la hierba mojada.

-¡A esto me refería! ¡No quería pasar toda mi vida de esta manera!- Le gritó desde el suelo. Lágrimas de rabia empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas, y golpeó el suelo con sus puños.

-Te detesto, Hermione.- Le dijo antes de precipitarse sobre ella y besarla con violencia. Quería hacerle daño, quería aplastarla contra el suelo y sentir la presión de sus pechos contra su torso. Quería partirle los labios, mordérselos. Quería tirarle del pelo. Pero sobre todo, quería hacerle el amor.

Hermione le respondió de la misma manera, enterrando las uñas en los omoplatos de Draco mientras este serpenteaba las manos por sus curvas. Sus lenguas se encadenaron en una pelea, y pronto Draco imitó el movimiento del coito en su boca, volviéndola completamente loca. Arrancó los botones de su camisa de un tirón, y se despojó de ella tirándola al aire. Rasgó la tela negra del camisón de la chica, dejando al descubierto sus pechos y unas braguitas rosas. Hermione le besó el cuello mientras se entretenía tocando sus pezones erectos para luego lamerlos.

Ella le apartó un poco para poder quitarle los pantalones más fácilmente, y él deslizó la tímida prenda de la chica por sus piernas hasta sacarla del todo. La primera embestida fue salvaje, fuerte y, para Hermione, muy dolorosa.

-No he hecho el amor con nadie en diez años, Draco.- Le susurró al oído.

Pero esa oración lo único que hizo fue animar más al chico, porque esa frase significaba que a pesar de haberle abandonado, le seguía siendo completamente fiel. Él había optado por hacer todo lo contrario. Tuvo decenas de amantes después de que Hermione le abandonara, hasta que se prometió con Astoria por consejo de su madre. Pero no la amaba, ni por asomo. Ni siquiera le tenía un poco de cariño.

Draco la penetraba con pasión y desenfreno y, cuando calmó un poco sus ansías reprimidas durante diez años, cambió el ritmo. Hermione le acariciaba la espalda con las yemas de sus dedos mientras numerosos jadeos escapaban de sus labios.

Y allí, en un claro de un bosque a las afueras de la capital, un antiguo mortífago y una hija de muggles se amaron bajo la lluvia durante horas sin pensar en nada más.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione hizo las maletas y se desapareció de nuevo. Pero está vez había un pequeño cambio. Draco le cogía de la mano.

* * *

><p>¿Qué os ha parecido? Me encanta la relación tan pasional que mantienen Draco y Hermione, el amor y el odio se mezclan en ellos a cada instante. ¿El final os ha gustado? :)<p>

Aggg, tengo que estudiar, apoyadme xDD. ¡Besos!


End file.
